


The big return

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: Crisana [4]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Joana goes back to school after being absent for two weeks





	The big return

Joana’s return to school was rough. She had been absent for two weeks and not only she was behind in most of her classes but, there was also this rumor about she and Cris hooking up.

Not feeling like addressing the rumor or confirming it - she wasn’t even a lesbian -, Cris decided to ignore it and move on with her life. Only, it wasn’t so simple when Joana made her big return, walking alongside Cris. If anything, it made people talk more.

“You don’t have to come today. Your mom said that it was okay to stay home another day.”

Joana stopped and sighed, turning to her girlfriend. “Cris…”

She shrugged. “What?”

“Cris. It’s gonna be okay.” Joana laced their fingers together and a smile bloomed on the blonde’s lips.

 _It’s gonna be okay_.

.

But it wasn’t.

Lunch was alright. Joana sat with Cris and the girls at the cafeteria and it was okay. No one asked prying questions nor made any comments toward them.

Then came Literature and that’s when things got… _heated_ , let’s say.

They took their usual seat and sat close, but not too close for anyone to suspect something. Joana had pulled out a pencil, drawing her beautiful girlfriend in her notebook, not caring if some lines went over some old notes. She drew her froggy eyes, the glasses giving her a cute and smart look, and her long hair, using a bright pink highlighter to color in the sweatshirt, making it as neon as Cris’s.

Most students went to their seat without addressing Joana’s presence, minding their business but, alas, not Dani. It was like something in him was forcing him to make a dumb comment. “I see your girlfriend’s off of her period, you can stop being so pissy now.”

The purple haired girl turned around on her chair, looking at Dani who sat in the far back, laughing with his friends. “What did you just say?”

“Joana,” Cris warned, trying to get her to drop it and turn around.

Dani had been a dick to Cris ever since she demanded Pedro about Joana’s absence. And, with the rumor going around school, it was expected that he’d make a comment at some point. Hell, he might even be the one who started this rumor.

“So it’s true, uh? You’re a dyke now, Cris?”

Jaw clenching, Cris tried to remain calm.  _Ignore them_ , she repeated herself, following Lucas’s advice, but Joana had another idea in mind.

“How is this any of your business? I get it, it must be frustrating, but you don’t have to be such an asshole to others because no one wanted to suck your tiny dick this weekend.”

A round of snickers was heard and Pedro chose this moment to walk in, putting an end to the crude banter.

.

After school, Cris sat on her bed, struggling to read this boring book for the next Literature assignment when he phone went off, informing her of a new message. She picked it up and grinned. 

> **Lucas:** I heard what Joana did in class…GIRL!!


End file.
